


Ripples in History

by yinngoh



Series: Gaijin Guardian [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinngoh/pseuds/yinngoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry returns after 3 years for some peace and finds he's got something new to worry about instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Avoiding a tree root that curved up above the ground in a perfect position for tripping some poor traveller, Harry sighed and shot yet another reluctant look at the man shuffling along lazily by his side. “You know, I think I’m capable enough to _not_ need a babysitter just to travel across the borders, Darui.”

 

               “Maa,” Darui drawled in his familiar tone, body slouched and hands leisurely tucked into his pockets, easily avoiding low-hanging branches and any other odd things in the forest around them. “It’s really no trouble, Harry-dono. Better to be safe then sorry, after all, if you were unlucky enough to come across some of the bandits that prowl the land borders.”

 

Harry chuckled and shook his head, but refrained from mentioning that with his luck, he probably would have encountered said bandits. Not that that’d be much of an issue nonetheless. “I’m sure you must’ve something more important to do? Aren’t hidden villages usually short-of-hand and sending their shinobi out as often as they can?”

 

Humming, Darui watched some birds flying past as he replied, “well, the Boss did say that you were alright getting there yourself, and it’s a drag, but I guess it’s the least I can do for Bee-sama.”

 

               “What do you mean? Did Bee say something?” Harry asked, confused.

 

               “Not at all. Simply that… well, everyone in Cloud can see how much Bee-sama seems to get along with you; which is saying something, considering he’s nice to everyone. I heard Bee-sama tell the Boss that even the Eight-Tails liked you from the moment you met. Said you felt like... the ‘old man’ or something,” Darui shrugged, “whatever that means.”

 

An amused smile on his lips, Harry laughed softly. “They’re certainly an odd pair, those two. But Bee is just easy to get along with, and Gyuki is rather amiable too, for all the ‘terror’ people seem to paint the Bijuu in.”

 

Darui chuckled and shook his head. Only Harry-dono would speak of a Bijuu so familiarly, even calling it by it’s ‘name’. Catching a flash of colour in his peripheral, Darui glanced up to see the beginnings of the Konoha’s orange village walls up ahead.

 

Noticing Darui’s gaze becoming more aware, Harry followed his line of vision to see the familiar large walls peeking above some the treetops. “Well, guess this is about it then, Darui,” Harry smiled at his companion. “Sorry that you had to walk all the way here with me, when you could’ve probably gotten here days ago.”

 

Smiling, Darui laughed, “don’t worry yourself about such things, Harry-dono. It was a pleasure to escort you. I do hope you will visit Kumo again soon?”

 

Reaching the last line of the forest before Konoha’s village gates, Harry turned and placed a hand on Darui’s shoulder, “of course, Darui,” he smiled. “you’ll be seeing a tad bit more of me from now. You won’t be able to get away from me,” he added cheekily.

 

               “We wouldn’t dream of it, Harry-dono,” Darui smirked, just as two Konoha-nin standing by the gates turned towards them. Darui stopped and tipped his head towards Harry, “then, I shall take my leave, Harry-dono. I wish you a safe stay,” he glanced meaningly at the two guards before pushing off the ground and returning into the cover of the forest.

 

* * *

 

Harry had waved aside the gate guards’ offer to walk him to the Hokage’s office, knowing his way and wanting to see the village a bit more on his way. It was nearing sundown by now and only a peaceful murmur rippled throughout the village as lights came on and stores closed up.

 

Passing by what Harry vaguely remembered as Konoha’s school for aspiring ninja children, he was distracted by the raised noise levels and found himself taking a detour to see what the commotion was. As he stood by the academy gates, he saw a crowd of people just outside the main building, talking to each other happily and children all sporting familiar blue forehead protectors bearing the village’s leaf symbol.

 

From the excitement of the preteens to the smiling faces of the parents, Harry assumed that a graduation of sorts had just occurred; and he smiled at the happy picture. Picking up a sharp creaking sound to his left, Harry’s gaze darted over to an area shadowed by trees to see a lone figure sitting sideways on a swing, both hands grasping a supporting rope.

 

Frowning at the elusively familiar back of this child, Harry took in the form’s slouched posture for a moment longer before a memory sparked in his mind, causing him to walk towards the lone child.

 

In the short time it took for him to walk over to the swings, it seemed that he attracted some attention from the crowd still gathered to the right. His ears picked up barely-concealed whisperings, especially among who he assumed were mothers of the children gathered. He gathered that the general gist of the mumblings were questioning who he was and what he was doing. Well, wasn’t that obvious?

 

Stopping a few steps away from the kid, he smiled as his suspicions were right and this was the same boy that had merrily played tour-guide to him and his friends the last time he visited, 3 years ago. Wracking his brain for the boy’s name, said child in question finally noticed his presence and slowly turned his head around.

 

Harry’s lingering smile fell and he blinked in surprise as he took in the boy’s sullen expression and deadened eyes. Hitting him like a train was a memory of his first meeting with the boy – Naruto.

 

Pulling up a smile, Harry slowly crouched down on the ground and flexed his hands, unsure whether to open them for a hug or if the child would have even remembered him. “Naruto, it’s been awhile.” He had to resist frowning when the child simply watched him with a guarded expression before recognition flashed across his face, causing his grip on the rope to loosen as he slid off the swing.

 

Feeling his smile become heavier the longer Naruto simply stood there, watching him silently, Harry tried again; “do you remember me? It’s Harry, Ha-rii.” He watched as the sullen expression faded off Naruto’s face and he hoped that the boy remembered all the fun they had together.

 

Harry watched as Naruto took two cautiously tentative steps towards him, and he raised an arm in an open gesture before the boy closed the distance between them, but only until he was right before Harry.

 

               “Harii… nii-san?” came the unsure voice. Harry’s chest tightened uncomfortably at the unfitting behaviour of what he remembered as a bubbly child.

 

Leaning forward, Harry wrapped an arm around the boy’s shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. “That’s right, Naruto. I’ve come back to see you.” He wasn’t sure why he added that last bit, but it seemed to have caused Naruto’s stiffness to loosen as the boy hesitantly placed his hands on Harry’s sides; not really hugging him but not avoiding him either.

 

With the boy’s head pressed lightly against his shoulder, Harry dropped the smile that was starting to become painfully out-of-place. _Just what exactly happened today to make Naruto so guarded? No, he remembered that the boy had been similarly cautious during their first meeting as well. But now… it was as if he had become jaded in the time they’d been gone._

It didn’t make any sense. _Why would such a child need to become jaded? Hell, he looked ready to bolt when speaking Harry’s name just then._ Ninja village or no, Harry was sure that someone of Naruto’s age should not be like this.


	2. Part 2

Seeing as Naruto was not going to say anything else, Harry asked him softly, “I’m looking for the Hokage, Naruto, will you help me find my way around Konoha again?” He felt the small hands on his sides tighten just barely, causing Harry to wonder if he should just stay here and comfort the child instead, before Naruto pulled away.

 

               “The old man, huh? He’ll probably have escaped doing his paperwork by now,” Naruto’s expression changed drastically as a smile stretched his lips, laughing loudly. Harry frowned, knowing it was unhealthy for the boy to simply sweep aside his previous feelings so easily. “I know just where he’ll be. I’ll bring you to him, Harry nii-san!”

 

As the child pulled away, Harry took his cue to stand up and brush down his jeans before stretching out a hand towards Naruto, who was already standing slightly further off facing the exit of the academy compound. Watching Naruto glance at Harry’s hand in confusion for a moment, before childish wonder lit up his eyes and Naruto hesitantly, shyly, reached over to grasp the offered hand.

 

Closing his fingers gently around the smaller hand, Harry smiled, “lead the way, Naruto.” He was led at a fluctuating pace; likely because Naruto was unsure whether he wanted to quickly show Harry how helpful he was, or take a longer time to savour a moment where he could pretend he had a parental figure.

 

While they were walking, Harry began to recognize the streets better and thought aloud, “you know, I’ve had a ramen craving for quite some time, but nowhere back home could measure up to the one you brought us to last time, Naruto.” Harry stifled a chuckle at the proud grin spreading across Naruto’s face as he continued, “how about as thanks for helping me find the Hokage, I treat you to dinner?”

 

               “Yeah!” Naruto fist-pumped eagerly with his free hand. “Ichiraku’s are the best ramen in the whole world!” He boldly declared as Harry laughed at his energetic companion.

 

Realization hit Harry asked he thought to ask, “oh, we never properly asked last time, but be sure to ask your parents if it’s okay this time, alright?” His lingering smile froze when Naruto’s jolly mood jolted to a halt and the boy’s shoulders drooped, hunching over.

 

They both stopped walking and Harry turned to face Naruto, kneeling down once again, hand still holding onto the other’s though Naruto’s hand was hanging limply in comparison. “Naruto?” Harry prodded gently. The first thing that came to mind which could’ve elicited such a response from Harry was memories of Harry’s own home-life during his childhood. He unconsciously squeezed Naruto’s hand, hoping that wasn’t the case.

 

Naruto mumbled something that Harry didn’t manage to catch. He leaned closer and asked Naruto to repeat himself, before he heard the soft “I don’t have parents.”

 

Meanwhile, Naruto was both surprised, that Harry didn’t already know that about him, since everyone else seem to know more about him that he himself did; and sad, because he was reminded again about how he had nobody.

 

               “Oh,” Harry said softly, somewhat relieved that at least he didn’t have to suffer under people that didn’t even _want_ him. He was soon regret his assumptions when he asked, “do you stay with the orphanage?” He recalled that Konoha’s orphanage was quite large; considering that orphaned children were not a rare occurrence, especially if the child’s parents were both active shinobi.

 

Naruto’s grasp tightened, not realizing that he was tightly squeezing Harry’s hand, as he shook his head dejectedly. “The old man said that I was old enough to stay on my own, but I know it’s because the matron doesn’t like me. I heard her tell the old man that she didn’t want….” _Monster. I don’t want that monster anywhere near these poor children, my Lord!_ “She didn’t want to look after a freak like me.” Naruto grit his teeth as a shadow fell over his expression.

 

Heart stuttering in response to the old insult, Harry resisted gripping Naruto’s hand in his own spark of anger as he was about to demand how someone responsible for raising and being a _role model_ for children could ever utter such a phrase before he was cut off by Naruto mumbling an additional, “just like everyone else.”

 

_That_ caused Harry to shut his mouth. _Was this related to why Naruto was always avoided and spoken about in harsh whispers?_ Harry’s curiosity was burning brightly, but a voice of reason within him – that sounded eerily similar to Hermione’s voice, incidentally enough – told him that this was neither the time nor place to get to the bottom of this matter.

 

* * *

 

Sure enough, as per Naruto’s prediction, they found the Hokage having snuck himself out to a nearby dango stall, sipping on some tea as he leisurely watched the people passing in the street. When Harry came into view, the Hokage’s eyes lit up with recognition and slight surprise at seeing Harry again. However, when his gaze slid down to notice his and Naruto’s joined hands, his surprised expression grew, along with something else that seemed to sharpen his gaze.

 

               “Oh ho… It’s been awhile, hasn’t it, Potter-kun?” the old man shifted in his seat to stand, but Harry motioned for him to stay seated. Instead, the Hokage then beckoned them over to his table.

 

               “Indeed it has, Lord Hokage,” Harry replied, maneuvering himself and Naruto over as the younger boy became more outspoken in the presence of the older man, who took it in stride and laughed like any sporting grandfather.

 

As the two caught up, Harry noticed a familiar energy nearby. Feeling his own magic around the area, he pinpointed the familiar ‘chakra’ core in an odd location, to say the least. He recalled having thought Naruto’s core to be rather hard to detect, due to it still developing and not yet used, however it did seem to be slightly more noticeable now; maybe because he had already started his ninja training.

 

The other core he sensed, however, seemed to have grown and strengthened in the last three years as well. He wondered if it meant that the other had achieved even greater control over his core. “Sorry to interrupt, but, why exactly is _inu-san_ on the ceiling?” He knew he wasn’t on the roof, which would not have been that unsual considering the ninja villages’ hobby of travelling via rooftops.

 

The third Hokage stopped mid-sentence to carefully observe their so-called ‘outworld ambassador’. “Oh? And why would you think that, Potter-kun?”

 

Belatedly realizing that his remark was probably more alarming that he’d intended – he did just out one of the Hokage’s personal protection squad – Harry quickly explained, “well the last time I was here, I noticed that the… ‘chakra’? that you shinobis utilize was somewhat similar to our own, in that it is somewhat drawn from the environment around you. I could also tell a slight difference between Naruto’s and _inu-san_ ’s cores from the mass of other unfamiliar energies within the village.”

 

Sarutobi rubbed his chin in thought before silently motioning for the ANBU captain to reveal himself. Suddenly, the ANBU was there among them, kneeling by the Hokage in respect before straightening and standing by the leader’s side.

 

               “I was unaware that your people had such an ability, Potter-kun. I would have to ask you to keep this to yourself as it would pose a great threat to many of our shinobi, you understand.”

 

               “Of course, Lord Hokage. I only meant to point it out to you because I was curious as to why _inu-san_ was on the ceiling. You can be assured that I won’t be going around pointing out all your ANBU like this,” Harry joked lightly, smiling at said captain.

 

The Hokage laughed, and turned to the shinobi on his left, “I’m sure you remember Potter-kun, right?” After a brief nod from the man, Sarutobi continued, “see to it that you watch over him again while he is a guest in our village, will you?”

 

Silently, the ANBU raised a hand to his heart and bowed his head in acknowledgement. However, Harry quickly cut in, “about that, Lord Hokage, I’m afraid I might not just be a guest here, if you would please hear my request?”


	3. Part 2-3

Interest piqued, the village leader nodded in acquiescence, but not before signaling for more tea and some dango for them all. They waited in silence for a moment until the sweets came, and the waiter shuffled out of earshot.  
  


               “I’ve come to ask your blessing in allowing me to stay in Konoha,” Harry glanced at the village leader, “…for an indefinite amount of time.” He swallowed nervously when the Hokage didn’t immediately respond, but instead hum and lean back.  
  


               “May I inquire as to why?” Sarutobi knew that their ‘peace treaty’ with the Outsiders were really nothing more than a formality, given the highly unlikely chance of their ‘worlds’ becoming entwined in any way. Hence, there was no reason why they would send one of their own over to be permanently stationed on _this side_ , unless something was brewing on the horizon that he would need to be aware of.  
  


Harry shook his head, knowing exactly what the Hokage was thinking, “it is more a personal matter than anything official.” Seeing the Hokage’s brows rise in interest, Harry sighed before explaining, “ _Circumstances_ … have me believed it was best to remove myself from the United Kingdom. I had considered settling in other continents, but decided that the Hidden Countries, where I have no ties to at all, would be the best alternative.  
 

Before the Hokage could question him, Harry answered, “it is nothing that Lord Hokage should be worried about. The situation regarding my… public image simply grew too much for me to imagine dealing with for any foreseeable future."  
 

The Hokage’s expression cleared into amusement as a deep laugh rumbled from his chest, taking a generous drag of his pipe, before summarizing, “so you mean that you have become even more popular than before and would like to seek refuge here away from all that?"  
 

               “…basically,” Harry mumbled, embarrassment heating up his cheeks as the older man chuckled once again. Attempting to save at least some of his dignity, Harry added, “of course I will still act as the ambassador between my people and the Hidden Countries while I am here. There should be little to no need for any further visits from others whilst I am here.”  
 

Waving a dismissing hand, Sarutobi savored another drag of his pipe before saying, “you have my permission to apply for citizenship in Konoha. However, speaking of your ambassadorial duties…” There was a twinkle in the village leader’s eyes that had Harry remembering his late headmaster; and all the troubles that came with that look. “In return for our hospitality, I would hope that you would offer your services in helping strengthen village relationships.”  
  


Harry sighed and shook his head, not really surprised, “of course, Lord Hokage. I am at your service.” Having a thought, he added, “but I would ask that I am not considered for any sort of active-duty work. That—I will help where I can, but I am not shinobi."  
  
 

               “Hmm…” the Hokage sounded both unsurprised but disappointed. “Very well. But should the village come under attack…”  
 

               “I will defend it,” Harry agreed.  
 

Sarutobi nodded in acceptance before finally turning his attention elsewhere, “hello Naruto, how was school?”  
 

The boy had looked up at his name but his demeanor dropped at the words. Turning away, he mumbled something that the old Hokage seemed to have understood, given the sympathetic expression that crossed his face.  
 

Turning back to his newest citizen, “I see you have managed to bump into your tour guide, Mr Potter. Shall I entrust your transition into Konoha to him once more?” he jested with a kind smile.  
 

               “More than just that, actually,” Harry cut in. “It’s come to my attention that Naruto is an orphan but does not stay in Konoha’s orphanage?” He faced the Hokage head-on as the village leader’s composure and expression became more serious.  
 

               “There are… circumstances which, unfortunately, are bound as confidential regarding young Naruto’s situation.”  
 

               “Circumstances.” Harry knew exactly what that word usually hid. Something bad. Glancing at said boy, he saw Naruto swinging his feet from the bench as he fiddled with a dango stick. “Regardless of such _circumstances_ , I do not believe leaving such a young child to his own devises is wise. In that case, I would like to petition Naruto’s adoption.”  
 

Sarutobi blinked in surprise at the sudden declaration before an expression came over his face, which caused Harry to add, “I’m serious.”  
 

The village leader frowned, seeing for himself the rumoured determination and stubbornness he’d heard of this young, yet experienced leader. “I’m afraid it’s not that simple, Mr Potter.” He ignored the felled expression of the young boy opposite him, already feeling guilty enough.  
 

“You are not aware of the circumstances of the child, which would likely affect your decision. I would not grant him a guardian who would only change his mind later. Also, you yourself are still a young person; having to have full responsibility of someone else is very different than what you may expect.”  
 

Harry bristled slightly at the insinuation that he would turn his back on Naruto so easily. Instead, he said, “While I’m sure that you are only being prudent, I assure you that nothing short of him being the devil incarnate would stop me from helping Naruto. Maybe even then, I would find a way to make it work.”  
 

Sarutobi was just thinking that that description was maybe quite appropriate, but Harry’s next sentence caused him to pause instead.  
 

               “As for being qualified, I have been a godfather to an orphaned child since I was seventeen. While I had come to the decision to let him stay with his last remaining family, his grandmother, when I left, I am no stranger to the responsibilities that would be required as a guardian.”  
 

The man gave a good argument, but the Hokage could only sigh and shake his head. “I’m sorry, Mr Potter, but you would likely not be approved by the council, regardless. While I’m sure Naruto appreciates the—” he trailed off as said boy jumped up from his seat and made to dash off but was caught by Harry.  
 

He’d seen the boy get antsy for a while since they started speaking about him, and understood he was probably upset they’d talk about him when he was _right there_ – Harry had after all hated the exact same being done when he was at Hogwarts.  
 

When Naruto had clearly had enough and was going to run off, Harry was quick to grab the boy’s wrist, as gently as possible since he did not want to actually jerk the boy back. Seeing for himself that he was getting nowhere with the Hokage, Harry also stood up.  
 

               “I’m sure that’s exactly what everyone thought when they left me with people who didn’t even _want_ me; that I’d _appreciate_ that they thought about me, even though they _did nothing_ to help me.” He could feel Naruto’s curious eyes on him as he pursed his lips and decided, “if you won’t let me adopt him, fine, I don’t care. But Naruto is going to stay with me from now on. Since he is _independent_ after all, you cannot forbid him from staying with me of his own volition.”  
 

The Hokage was speechless, and before he could regain any semblance of composure, the wizard had bowed stiffly with a “Lord Hokage,” before turning around, tugging Naruto along with him. Sarutobi saw Naruto’s head whip between Harry and himself, confused and disbelieving, but any words the Hokage had died in his throat at the awe slowly dawning over the boy’s face.  
 

He knew that denying the boy such a parental figure would be like a betrayal, but he couldn’t risk the backlash that could arise when Harry _did_ find out about the demon inside the child. He already knew that should the boy be further emotionally burdened, he might just let the demon loose.  
 

But as he watched the pair exit the store, the Hokage could only hope and pray that the wizard did not turn out as quick-to-judge as others; for Naruto’s sake.  


* * *

The pair strode down the street silently. Harry, still stewing in anger, didn’t realize Naruto could barely keep up with his larger strides, the younger boy almost running to keep up.   
  


Tiring, Naruto finally stopped and tugged on the hand still holding his. Startling out of an anger-induced haze, Harry stopped to turn to the Naruto, who had his head down and hands clenched by his sides.  
  


               “…you…weren’t lying…right?” Naruto mumbled, not wanting to speak too loud only to wake himself up from what must surely be a dream. It wouldn’t be surprising, really, since Harii-nii hadn’t come back. Why would he suddenly have come just to take Naruto in? That was impossible.  
 

Harry crouched down next to the boy, gently taking the balled fists and trying to coax them into relaxing. “Would you like to come stay with me, Naruto?”  
 

Blue eyes darted up, looking at him as though expecting Harry to dissolve like a mirage any moment now. Harry stayed silent, but smiled at the boy, still holding Naruto’s hands in his.  
 

               “…really?” Naruto looked at their joined hands, feeling the warmth from Harry spreading through him. “But I don’t have money. And I’m not smart. And I don’t know how to cook, and—”  
 

Frowning, Harry cut him off before Naruto could start working himself any more. “You don’t need to be anything, Naruto. _I_ want you to stay with me. I’m your nii-san, right? But well, if you don’t want to that’s oka—”  
 

               “I—I want to!” Naruto hastily interrupted, eyes widening at the idea that Harry might be rethinking his offer. “Please! I’ll do—”  
 

               “Stop.” Harry interrupted firmly, his tone immediately causing Naruto to snap his jaw shut in surprise. “You don’t need to _earn_ the right to stay with me, Naruto. I’m _asking you_ to, of my own will.” Seeing as the boy was torn between not really believing his words and also wonder that someone would invite him to their home willingly, Harry stood up and brushed off his pants. “Well come on then. If I recall, I owe you a dinner treat.”  
 

Seeming to give up on thinking about the situation more, Naruto’s demeanor shifted instantly as he exclaimed excitedly, “Ichiraku’s!” Their roles became reversed, then, when Naruto grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him along, impatient to have his favourite ramen. 

* * *

Ducking slightly as he pushed aside the cloths hanging by the entrance of the stall, Harry sat himself down much slower than Naruto, who had dived straight into the stall and landed on a seat. The owner was mid-greeting with Naruto when he noticed the familiar foreigner.  
 

               “Oh, finally come back to visit have you, young man?” He said, smiling as he realized that was the reason why Naruto had come. Usually, he only saw the child at the start of the month when the Hokage would treat him and give him some money, or if they were closing after a good day and Naruto walked past – at which point they would invite him over for ‘leftovers’.  
 

Smiling, and nodding to the young woman whom he remembered was the shop-owner’s daughter, Mayu, Harry replied “yes. For good, actually. Although I still need to look for a place and settle other such matters tomorrow.” He glanced at Naruto, their eyes meeting, “and Naruto has agreed to come stay with me too.”  
 

Mayu stifled a soft gasp, hand over her mouth in surprise as a wave of gratefulness and respect washed through her at the news. She knew better than to say anything though, and left that to her father.  
 

               “Oh? Good for you huh, kid? Maybe now someone will finally get you to eat some vegetables for a change!” he laughed uproariously as Naruto sputtered and yelled back at him.  
 

Harry merely smiled as Mayu placed their meals in front of them, not missing the grateful look that the owner shot him before calming Naruto down enough to begin their meal.  
 

Not long after Harry was satisfied and Naruto was still wolfing down the extra portions that Harry had ‘forced’ onto him, the two Konoha citizens gave Harry all there was to know about where to get the best kitchen equipment, furniture and which real estate agents to stay away from tomorrow. 

* * *

They decided to stay in a hotel after Harry suggested staying over at Naruto’s but the boy, embarrassed at the thought of Harry seeing the state of his apartment; not to mention the fact it was much too small for the both of them.  
 

They settled their minimal things in the hotel room and Harry turned to see Naruto lingering awkwardly by the entrance. Following the boy’s gaze to the single queen-sized bed, Harry smiled. “You don’t mind sharing do you? Or am I going to have be on guard of sleep kicking?”  
 

Naruto pouted, “I won’t kick you!” and he strode over slowly to the bed and sat down.  
 

Rolling his eyes, Harry told him, “you can change into some of the night robes in the wardrobe, Naruto. There should be some toothbrushes in the bathroom as well.” As if to show him how it’s done, Harry went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
 

When they were done, Harry pulled back the covers and pat the empty side of the bed. “Come on then, we’ve got a long day tomorrow so you better get to bed now.”  
 

Naruto crawled in and somehow felt embarrassed having Harry tuck the covers around him. He was as stiff as a board, never having slept in the same bed as someone else before.  
 

Chuckling, Harry wiggled closer, making _Jaws_ -like sounds which drew a giggle from the blonde-haired boy who glanced over disbelievingly. “Come on then, I won’t bite… much.” His hands shot out, grabbing the boy, fingers dancing along sensitive places that had Naruto shouting and laughing, trying futilely to push Harry away.  
 

               “Stop!” Naruto’s breathless laugh finally managed to stop Harry’s assault. Both smiling boys flopped back onto the bed, Naruto watching Harry warily as they both caught their breath.  
 

Breathing evening out, Harry reached out and pat Naruto on the head, “goodnight, Naruto-kun”.  
 

Regaining some of his previous hesitancy, Naruto didn’t know what to say but he was saved from having to think something up when Harry simply smiled once and closed his eyes, looking like he was really about to sleep.  
 

Somehow feeling as if this was still a dream but not wanting to wake up from it either, Naruto silently reached out closer to Harry, wrapping a carefully-gentle hand in Harry’s loose night-shirt; being extra cautious not to wake Harry who looked like he’d already fallen into a deep sleep.  
 

However, Harry was still very much alert and fighting an amused smile. Frowning, as if he might’ve felt something in the midst of his sleep, he shuffled his body to loosely throw an arm around Naruto in return. He felt the boy stiffen suddenly – though whether it was Naruto thinking he’d waken Harry up or because of the sudden move – before Naruto decided to make himself comfortable.  
 

Soon enough under the warm covers and comfortable bed, Harry both felt Naruto’s body relax and heard his breath even out before he too let himself fall asleep.


	4. Part 4

“No, no, no,” Harry shook his head again. “No skipping school for no reason. I’m only going to be familiarizing myself around the village and doing some shopping today.”  
  


Naruto pouted – probably unconsciously – “school is boring anyway. Nobody…” he trailed off. _Nobody wants me there anyway_.  
  


Harry’s gaze softened. Probably being able to guess what was going through the boy’s mind; given the many hints he’d been given of the village’s attitude concerning the little boy. “I’ll be here to pick you up when you’re done,” he said, crouching down to catch the boy’s gaze. “I promise.” Harry smiled and held out a pinky.  
  


Eyes widening, Naruto blushed slightly at the childish gesture Harii-nii was giving him – he was already nine! – but his eyes belied his thoughts, gaze yearning as he recalled all the he would often see other children have with their parents. Almost shyly, he reached out and quick intertwined his pinky with Harry’s before just as hastily pulling away.  
  


                “Fine,” he conceded. “But I want ramen for dinner then!” He waited for a response but only saw Harry standing up and brushing off his pants. As there was no immediate reply, Naruto began to worry that he’d already overstepped his bounds with Harry. Heart thudding louder, he glanced up, ready to apologize when he spotted Harry’s quirked lips.  
  


                “Fair enough. But only this time,” Harry smiled. “you can’t just keep eating ramen all the time, Naruto. You’re still a young boy who should eat lots to grow up strong.”  
  


He was too relieved that Harry wasn’t mad at him to protest much. The next thing he knew, Harry was petting him on the head and telling him to “try and make some friends. You don’t need to have lots of friends. Just a few close ones that you can trust.” Naruto frowned, feeling a tightness in his chest; somehow… these words sounded familiar.  
  


“Don’t worry too much if you can’t seem to get things right, things that are worth it always take time. But be sure to respect your teachers, even if it seems like they don’t respect you. You never know what you might learn from them without you even realizing it.” Harry didn’t know why he felt the need to say some of these things. He was just dropping Naruto off to school! But as he spoke, he unknowingly smiled as he realized now just how important schooling days were in shaping you as a person.  
  


Just as he finished speaking, a ringing sounded, and Harry looked up to see children dashing inside the building. Gently patting Naruto’s shoulder and turning him, he said, “go on then. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

* * *

Having spent a number of hours simply walking the streets and acquainting himself with his new home, Harry had also managed to find the real estate agent Teuchi had recommended. He succeeded in finding a small mansion just beside one of the training areas that suited his needs perfectly.  
  


It was neither too close nor too far away from the main area of the village. It was fairly large, given most families still tended to live in apartments, except those from ninja clans, and this meant plenty of spare rooms for him to use. It also had a decent garden at the back for him to do some gardening in his spare time – which he still enjoyed even after the Dursleys’.  
  


Given that it was close to a training ground, it went slightly cheaper as he was told civilians tended to stay away because ninjas were wont to _accidentally_ get a bit too rowdy at times and civilians would fear for their safety, no matter how well-trained the shinobi.  
  


That was all fine with him, though. He could easily set up some wards for such eventualities; and just as easily repair any damages that might happen too. He was pleasantly surprised at the efficiency of the process, as Harry managed to walk out with the keys right after signing the relevant documents and paying.  
  


Now, he was wondering how much furniture shopping he should do, given that he wasn’t sure what he would really need to _use_ , and the fact that he hadn’t really measured out the new place either. Stopping suddenly in the middle of the street, he turned his head and glanced up a rooftop. He saw nothing, but after frowning for a bit at the spot, saw a ripple in the air.  
  


His frown cleared and Harry smiled, motioning a ‘come here’ with his hand in that direction. Waiting for a few seconds patiently, in which time Harry glimpsed a handful of people glance his way curiously, before the air rippled again, only to disperse and reveal a familiar form.  
  


                “Hello… um, inu-san?” Harry hoped he hadn’t mixed up the animal again this time. The ANBU nodded once in silent confirmation. “Have you been following me the whole time?” He received no reply, but thought that it probably wasn’t surprising; the Hokage had told the guard to yesterday, after all.  
  


“Well, I’m just going to do some shopping, if you’d like to join me?” He smiled genially at his ‘escort’… or was it ‘warden’? “Although it might not be as exciting as…” he glanced at the rooftop he had sensed the ANBU at earlier.  
  


                “…if you wish,” the ANBU replied in an even tone.  
  


Harry’s smile brightened at hearing the response. Then, he managed to convince inu-san to take him to some furniture stores “he would recommend”.  
  


As they walked, the ANBU glanced over at his new charge. The man was an unusual one, for sure. He didn’t seem fazed by the fact that he had casually invited – and was now walking with – a professional killer, so to speak. He had been somewhat wary after hearing of the man’s ability to sense him yesterday, but it seemed like the foreigner, Potter-san, didn’t harbor any thoughts of using it for anything other than realizing he was _there_.  
  


He ended up accompanying Potter-san for the rest of the day, shopping to furnish his new home, as well as bringing some groceries back. He found himself slightly amused by the effect his presence had on the various shopkeepers. Then again, assuming that Potter-san was someone very important because he had an _on duty_ ANBU with him was probably not a surprising response, really. He had the suspicion that Potter-san had actually used it to his advantage to get a little extra discounts on his purchases.  
  


                “You know,” Harry spoke up as they were sorting out the groceries in the now-clean kitchen of his new home. “If you’re going to be tailing me around all the time anyway, would you like to join us at Ichiraku’s tonight?”  
  


Surprised, the ANBU shook his head, firmly finding it improper to be so casual with his charge. Walking with him today had been one thing, he would be even closer at hand should something happen, but there was no need to go as far as joining them at meals.  
  


Harry frowned silently, hoping the man didn’t forego dinner just because he had been assigned to watch his – in his opinion – mundane life.  
  


Later, they had walked together again to the Academy, where Naruto had grinned in pleasant surprise after spotting inu-san. The boy had greeted him cheerfully, having seemed to forgotten he was sulking after exiting the building.  
  


                “How was school?” Harry asked. He laughed when the boy’s expression changed back into a pout, exaggeratedly declaring he would soon die of boredom if he had to keep going.  
  


They all walked together to Ichiraku’s, where Teuchi greeted them happily and served them quickly. Harry thanked the man for his recommendations, telling him – and Naruto – of the place he’d manage to secure.  
  


Throughout the meal, Harry could sense inu-san’s _chakra signature_ lingering atop the stall’s roof. He frowned at the thought that his suspicions had been right about the guard skipping his meal, and made a mental note to mention it to the Hokage at some point that his ANBU needn’t be so uptight in his duties regarding Harry – as if there was even any need to tail him at all.  
  


After, when Harry had shown a beyond-excited Naruto their new home and settled into bed – just Harry’s, as he wanted to let Naruto choose his own bed next time – Harry resisted the urge to shake his head when he realized inu-san was once again on the roof. Just how serious did these people take their jobs? It wasn’t as if it seemed he was in that much trouble, was it? Or maybe they thought _he_ was the threat…  
  


Sighing, Harry decided not to think about it too much and simply cuddled a still-awkward Naruto before slipping into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI, for those still confused about the timeline:  
> Naruto = 9 years old.  
> Harry = 21 years old.  
> Inu-sand = 23 years old.
> 
> Next chapter is the epilogue for this part. Also it'll be just a bit under a year then but don't worry too much about the timelines. It's mostly for my benefit.
> 
> PS. Japanese homes are called 'mansions' not for size but the fact that most japanese stay in apartments. It's a little unusual to stay in an actual house.


End file.
